What Yuugi Doesn't Know
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: Diary-like retelling of the series, told from Yami's POV. The long awaited? 2nd chapter. Sorry for forgetting it! ;; RR!
1. Day One

****

****

This is mostly just an experiment. I got the idea after reading _what my mother doesn't know_ by Sonya Sones and _Yami Yugi's Diary_ by Pachebel. Both are really good and funny so you should go read them some time! (though you'll have to go to the library to find _what my mother doesn't know_)

Well, enjoy! Oh, and there's a surprise in the ending comments, and I _swear_, it's _true_!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Wish I did. ...Some wishes don't come true. ;_;

****

**what**** yuugi doesn't know**

**Day one:**

_Don't know how... I just do._

Awoke for the first time

in a...

long...

time. Don't know how I know it, but I do.

My host, and other half is a sleep.

Again, don't know how I know it, just do.

The room I wake to, using my host's body

is different. 

I don't know why, but it is.

I get up and decide to investigate.

_Whatever that means._

Can't read anything.

None the writing in this... 

establishment...

Makes any sense.

There's something ticking on the wall,

but nothing it doing means anything to me.

All it's doing is pointing.

Short pointer at a '2'.

Long pointer somewhere between an '9' and a '10'.

Whatever that means.

_Mysterious Lights_

Found a weird switch on the wall.

Turned on the sun inside.

I think I squeaked,

When I hit the switch again 

and the sun went out.

I was glad no one else was in the room.

But I didn't touch the switch,

Or any other one like it in the other rooms,

Again.

_The Cold Box_

There was a white box

in the room the sun somehow came and went.

Taller then me.

It was covered in little messages

In a language I couldn't read

So I ignored them.

The box had two handles.

One on top, one on bottom.

Didn't feel like staining,

so I opened the bottom one,

and squeaked again

as I got hit with a blast of _COLD_ air!

I slammed the door shut

and didn't dare open the one top one.

How did they make COLD air inside?

Did this box have a spell on it?

I'd find out later.

_My Aibou's Strange 'Jiichan'_

I must have made too much noise.

My host's relative entered the room

while I was recovering from the cold box

And stood there and stared at me.

There was a surprised look on his face,

with suspicion and a knowing in his eyes.

I think he knew I wasn't his grandson.

But he simply composed himself,

grabbed a glass cup from one of the wooden cupboards,

somehow pouring water from a silver thing into it,

and left the room.

I decided it was time to go back to bed.

_What is School?_

My other woke a few hours after the sun,

outside,

came up.

A loud blaring sound filled,

Just before a crash.

Jiichan came in a scowlded him 

for breaking another alarm clock.

Then he dragged him out of bed 

and downstairs to get ready for 'school'.

What was 'school'?

Mou hitori no ore ran out the door saying

that was where he was going.

Maybe I'd find out when he got there.

_Aibou's friends___

__

Aibou met three people on the way to 'school',

which I had learned was a building

where Aibou learned about adult life,

Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda.

Jounouchi: Blond, sometimes not the brightest. 

Aibou's loyal bestfriend.

Anzu: Brunet, pretty girl who wants to learn dance.

Aibou has a crush on her.

Must remember for later.

Honda: Spiked brunet, likes to tease Jounouchi-kun.

Knew Jounouchi from almost-high school.

Aibou's other best friend.

I will have to look out for Aibou's friends now.

It'll make him happy.

_Mock Duel_

Aibou and his friends like to play duel monsters.

Duel Monsters look familiar somehow, but I don't know why.

Aibou decided to teach Jounouchi-kun how to play.

Supposedly Jounouchi-kun played Aibou.

Jounouchi-kun lost to Aibou.

Aibou promised to teach Jounouchi-kun to play.

Aibou still beats him though.

Aibou revealed his grandpa owns a shop,

that's why he always wins.

Aibou mentioned a special card.

Jounouchi-kun-tachi asked if they could see it.

Somebodies staring at Aibou with a sinister look,

can't see who.

I have a bad feeling about this.

_Accidental Discovery_

My Aibou discovered me,

A few minutes ago,

and completly by accident.

He was daydreaming in 'Algebra I'

and accidently feel asleep.

He must have found himself in his Soul Room,

For I heard a knocking on my door

and discovered Aibou, distressed, 

on the other side.

I wanted to tell him it was a dream,

That all he had do

was want to wake up,

and he would.

But that was only half true, 

and I didn't want to lie to him

Espescially since this might happen again.

So I told him that I was a friend,

who'd help out when he needed me.

Then lead him back to his room

And told him to think of waking up.

He sniffled and did what I said,

and I think he thought I was a dream.

_Kaiba Seto_

Jiichan has a card,

which only four copies was ever made of.

He says it's his treasure,

although he didn't say why.

Then, as Jounouchi-kun was asking 

to buy some cards,

the door flew open,

and a boy from Aibou's class stood in the doorway.

He was using the same look

I'd felt looking at Aibou after his duel.

And I knew right then

that I didn't like him.

He even tried to start a fight with Jounouchi-kun.

Jiichan didn't seem to notice,

Alway polite

Even when Kaiba

demanded his Blue Eyes for thousands of other rare cards.

Jiichan refused to make the trade

and said it was too important to him.

Aibou-tachi understood.

But Kaiba Seto didn't.

And I knew he'd be back.

_Jiichan's__ Prized Card_

And he did.

Aibou and his friends came his friends 

came home today,

only to find the Game Shop open

But Jiichan was gone.

Then Aibou got a call from Kaiba,

who'd taken Jiichan,

who most likely was injured, 

and said if Aibou wanted back him,

he'd have to come and get him.

Aibou and his friends went straight there,

and where horrified over Kaiba's treatment of Jiichan.

I was mostly angry.

And then Kaiba sunk down lower

and ripped Jiichan's card,

and had the ardacity to challenge Aibou to a game.

Aibou didn't want to leave Jiichan,

But Jiichan begged Aibou to teach Kaiba the 

'Heart of the Cards',

and Jounouchi-kun-tachi said they'd tend to Jiichan.

Aibou reluctently agreed, 

and went to duel Kaiba.

_Real Duel_

Kaiba wanted to duel

in a huge stadium like place

on stange, _moving_  platforms.

Aibou showed no fear.

Although he felt it.

I felt it as well,

and without thinking,

took over when he called me,

although I don't know if he knew he did.

I think Kaiba noticed.

His eyes widened,

and he mumbled something I couldn't hear

from where I stood.

But he recovered and quickly began the duel.

_Serious Problem_

He.

Has.

_TWO_.

Blue Eyes White Dragons!

_That_ was why he didn't want 

anyone else to have one.

Bastard.

Jiichan would have never used it.

On anyone.

I wish he had though.

Maybe he could have told me how to beat it.

_Exodia_

Jiichan said they were a puzzle.

I should be able to recognize 

a puzzle when I see one.

I only live in one.

Aibou's friends gave me

the confidence I needed.

I have all the pieces.

You will pay Kaiba.

_Newfound Powers_

Kaiba's life points hit zero.

I won.

I don't think anyone expected it.

I almost didn't.

Kaiba's in denial.

I can almost _see_ the

blackness of it around him.

The evil he's sunk into.

I wanted to get rid of it.

I wanted to make him _better_ somehow.

I didn't want him to hurt anyone else

with the evil in his heart.

I had the power to purge it.

I didn't know how I did.

I didn't know where it came from.

I just knew how to _use_ it.

And I did.

_It'll Be Our Little Secret_

It's night outside.

Aibou's asleep.

Or at least his body is.

His mind is awake.

And it's standing right in front of me.

"I knew you weren't a dream."

he said.

I could only nod.

"Thank you for helping Jiichan.

I sure he'd greatly appreciate it."

His smile brings

a warmth to my heart

that wasn't there before.

"I'll tell him 'you're welcome' sometime."

Aibou nodded.

"Do you mind,"

he asks,

"If I keep you a secret.

Just for a little while?"

I tilt me head a little,

and consider

then slowly smile

and nod.

"Hai, my aibou.

It'll be our little secret."

Owari~ Day one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? Should I go on? There's more to it then just the episodes. You'll have to tell me who you want Yami to like.

Yami: I think everyone wants the surprise.

Sera: *grins at him suddenly*

Yami: o.O; Eh? What are you looking at me like that for? *trying to decide if he should run or not*

Sera: *suddenly glomps him* ATEMU!!!

Yami: *choking* WTF???

Yuugi: What's 'Atemu'?

Sera: *still choking Yami, looks at Yuugi* Not '_what'_, '_who'_! And that's the surprise!

Yuugi: .__. *still confused* 'Atemu' is the surprise? Who's 'Atemu'?

Sera: *drops Yami, who's passed out, and slaps forehead* Baka! _Yami_ is Atemu! THAT'S his REAL NAME!!

Yuugi/Yami (whose miraculously awoken): NANI??

Sera: Yep! ^-^ They just revealed it in chapter 333 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga. 

To hear the full scoop, goto:

http:// www. buildboard. com/ viewtopic. php? mode= viewtopic &topic= 127874 &forum= 1298 &start= 120&id= 492

It's either that page or the next.

Now reward me and review!!!!! _

 |

 |

 v


	2. Day Two

**_I wrote this a LONG time ago, but forgot to post it. I was looking through my profile page on and thought: Didn't I post the 2nd chapter to that? Only to find I hadn't. To show how long ago it was that I wrote it, I kept the original opening._**

**_…This is very sad indeed._**

OoOoOoO

Sera: Ok... Isn't there something I'm supposed to do here?

Yami (I CAN'T CALL HIM ATEMU! snifflesniffle I like calling him Yami, So Yami he shall be.): annoyance vein Reviews perhaps?

Sera: OH! Right! It's too bad there are no presents...

Yuugi: Bambi eyes sniffles No presents...?

Sera/Yami: OO Uh... scrambles off to find presents

Yuugi: -

Sera: back first HERE YUUGI-CHAN! presents him with a Atemu plush

Yuugi: Kawaii!

Yami: looking suspiciously ruffled and glaring at Sera(: ;p) Here Aibou! hands him a Mahaado(as Dark Magician)/Mana(as DMG) plushie set

Yuugi: Arigato!

Sera/Yami: -

Red Roses2-chan: Well, if you watch the English series, they've decided to call/keep him 'Yami', but in the Jap. anime and the manga our adorable pharaoh hadn't found his real name. 'Yu-Gi-Oh' means 'Game King' and is Yami/Yugi's title. - Hope that clears up some confusion!

lightning-queen88: You thought it was good? I was so afraid it was going to boring and everyone was going to yell at me for writing a sucky fic!

Kaiba: looks bored Maybe they're just saying that to be nice. There actually are people like that...

Sera: ;; snifflesniffle

Yami: Oh, damn it Kaiba! You made her cry! Now she's going to write a story to get you back, and I'm most likely going to suffer with you!

Kaiba: OO;; Anou... I'm... sure... it's not true...

Sera: - Yatta! Kaiba said it's not true!

Yami/Kaiba: o.O;;;

Anyway, I'd like to read your story. Tell me when you put it up, and I'll go check it out! -

rox: Hope you enjoy this chappy!

Anime Crazed: Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Lady SallyRose: B! Uh heh heh... Hi, B... I didn't tell you? Eh heheheh, must have, uh slipped my mind... uh... Oh shit that means you don't know about tomorrow (Friday, 19.12.03) either... oh dear, how to tell you... ah-

Yami: She's going on vacation to Las Vegas tomorrow and she forgot to tell you.

Sera: WHY DID YOU TELL HER?

Yami: smirks Because you could have filled up this entire story with 'ah's and 'er's and you'd never tell her.

Sera: ;; NOW SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! dives for secret hiding spot No one'll find me here...

Yami/Yuugi/Kaiba: ;; She's hiding behind the couch.

Sera: oblivious

Disclaimer: buzzer Oh, so sorry, try again next time...

Minna-san, I'm going to be going on vacation this weekend (19 Dec.) and I won't be back 'til the 27th. I'll try to get another chapter up by then, but I'm not sure I'll be able to it time...

**__**

HAPPY HOLIDAY'S EVERYONE!

****

Day Two

__

Separation

Discovered I could separate  
from Aibou's body  
when I decided to get up last night  
but Aibou's _body  
_didn't get up.

I'm not sure  
if I screamed out loud  
or just in my head.

Either way, it woke Aibou up  
and _he_ almost screamed  
when he found the look-alike  
laying in a undignified heap  
on the floor  
that was me.

Aibou quickly got over his shock  
and much to my displeasure,  
began to laugh!

I was _not_ happy.

__

Chocolate

Aibou couldn't go back to sleep,  
too excited over our new separation  
and the idea of having a new 'Niichan.'

So he dragged me downstairs,  
and insisted we do something together.  
It didn't seem to bother him  
that it was only 4 o'clock in the morning.  
(I've learned to read  
the ticking things called 'clocks.')

Aibou said  
that we needed to get something to eat,  
although I was sure I need any food to exsist,  
but I still followed him  
into the room with the cold box  
the he called the kitchen.

While Aibou looked through the cupboards  
for something to use,  
I looked around  
the newly christened "kitchen"  
and discovered some things  
with a bright, shiny material  
sitting on the table.

The material,  
upon further inspection  
gave way to a strange brown food  
that when put in one's mouth  
was absolutely delicious!

When asked what it was,  
Aibou giggled  
and called it chocolate.  
I nodded and didn't say a word,  
for I had already popped  
another into my mouth.

In the morning  
I distinctly remember Jiichan  
demanding to know  
where all his _Hershey's Kisses_ went.

__

No School on Weekends

Aibou didn't leave  
to go to school today  
something I've seen him do  
at least four times now.

Sitting across form him,  
both of us on the floor  
playing with _Duel Monsters_ cards  
I asked Aibou,  
"Why aren't you going to school today?"

Aibou blinked  
and then smiled and replied  
"Today is the weekend  
and I don't have to go."

I must have looked confused  
for Aibou frowned cutely  
and supplied: "Weekends are off days.  
That's just the way it is."

I nodded,  
as if it made all the sense in the world,  
Although I still didn't have a clue.

__

Evil Boxes

Aibou was in the shower  
the night before a 'weekday'  
and would be going  
back to school tomorrow.

I'd stayed out,  
bored of just staring at all the bricks  
and stairways that made up my soul room.

Unfortunately I'd never counted,  
on getting bored while waiting for Aibou.

Aibou had warned it might be a bad idea  
to wander the house while he wasn't around  
Or I wasn't in his body,  
But my boredom and curiosity got the best of me  
And I wandered out of the room.

I'd only seen two rooms and the hallway  
on the several occasions I'd been downstairs,  
so I ventured into a room I'd never been in  
and paused to take it in.

This room was filled with many cushioned seats  
all set in an semi-oval around a square box-

WITH PEOPLE IN IT?

I gasped,  
and called the attention of Jiichan  
who was sitting on one of the seats  
but I didn't sit around  
to see his reaction  
I was too afraid that the box  
might pull me into it!

__

The Many Woes of Jounouchi Katsuya

Jounouchi-kun really does love Duel Monsters  
it's just a pity  
he can't ever win.

Jounouchi-kun decided  
to play another game today  
this time against Anzu.

…He lost.  
Pretty bad.  
I wonder if he will ever win.

After school I listened  
As he asked Aibou what went wrong.  
I wanted to ask 'where do I begin.'

Aibou is kinder  
He just tells Jounouchi  
To add magic and trap cards  
To his deck

I wanted to say  
'Get a new deck.'

__

The Return of the Evil Box

Aibou and his friends  
Are glued to that… box.  
I wonder if it also steals minds.

They are watching a tournament  
And the creatures  
All look the same as the ones  
That Kaiba used on his VRG.

Jounouchi is convinced the 'dinosaurs'  
Are going to win.  
Again this shows how much he knows.

The bug boy wins,  
And is given something  
By a strange named 'Pegasus.'

There is something  
Very wrong  
About this man.

But I don't know what.  
I should tell Aibou later.

__

The Evil Box Strikes Back

I knew  
that thing was evil  
But does anyone  
Ever listen to me?

Jiichan was taken  
Through the evil box  
After a bizarre game  
With an even more bizarre man.

Pegasus had the Sennen Eye  
And read our minds  
During a very unfair duel.  
Not even I had a chance.

I must now help Aibou  
get his Jiichan back.

I wonder how  
we will get into the Evil Box.

OoOoOoO

Read and review!


End file.
